Boys Will Be Boys
by J.P Dufour
Summary: When Death Eaters take Ginny away,Ron is left to watch over James,Albus,and Hugo;while Harry,Hermione,and Teddy go to find her.Ron begins to miss Hermione,substitutes with a certain Potter,until he's feelings become more intense.Ron/James Ron/Hugo YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Ron/James, Ron/Hugo, Possible** **Mpreg**

The sun was beginning to set as the Potters made their way to the front yard of the Burrow.

"Come on Lily, keep up," harry spoke softly to his daughter.

The Potters finally arrived at the doorstep of the Burrow, the warm summer air blowing their hair into their eyes, as they waited for Ron Weasley to get to the door.

Ron opened the door slowly, creaking absurdly loud before it was half-way open. He had a solemn look on his face, knowing that Harry had bad news.

"Ron, I'm so, sorry, but you're the only person I can trust," Harry whispered with a pained look.

"It's okay Harry, come in. Head for the family room so that you can tell me what's going on," Ron said, scared of what the news might be.

With those relieving words, Harry encouraged his three children and godson, through the threshold of the warm, comforting house.

The Burrow was almost unchanged, except that instead of it spiraling high into the sky, the house was renovated so that it was all spread flat across land into a three-floor house. The estate was enormous because it.

Harry and his family, walked down the hallway, noticing that although the home was big, Ron and Hermione had kept the old style of the interior, despite Arthur and Molly Weasley moving to the Muggle world for retirement.

Ron and Hermione were somewhat wealthy, as Ron was an accomplished Auror, and Hermione was a successful lawyer for the Ministry. They lived with their two children, Rose and Hugo.

After making their way down the hallway with pictures of all the family, including Harry and his kids, the Potters turned right into the family room of the Burrow, Ron following close behind.

"James, Albus, Lily?" Why don't you guys go see what Rose and Hugo are up to, while I talk to Uncle Ron?" Harry asked with anxiety to clear the room.

"Okay," Albus and Lily chirped, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

James, however, was not fooled, staying behind as his siblings ran up the stairs to go play with their cousins.

"James?" Harry pressed.

"No, Dad. I'm thirteen; I deserve to know what's going!" James spoke angrily.

"The boy is right, mate. I think he deserves to know, just as much as Teddy," Ron nodded in agreement.

Teddy Lupin just stood there, feeling uncomfortable being brought up.

"But Ron—"

"Come on Harry?" Ron snapped, obviously impatient.

"Ok"

The living was lit by candle, smelling of cinnamon. The walls were a dark orange with beautiful paintings and portraits that moved, and several Muggle objects from Hermione. In the middle of the room was a big, suede couch that was shaped into a 'U'. The couch was beige with soft cushions, facing the grand fireplace.

Teddy and James sat next to each other, in the middle of the couch, while Ron sat on the left end and Harry sat on the right end.

"Ok, now tell me," Ron demanded, anxious to know what was going on.

Harry waited a few moments before starting.

"Last night, while the kids were in bed, Ginny and I were attacked by what seemed to be Death Eaters—"

"Death Eaters!" Ron yelled.

"Shhh," James said.

"I thought Death Eaters didn't exist anymore," Ron sheepishly whispered, embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

"I know that. Something's not right. After they blasted us through the living room wall, they took Ginny and set our house on fire. I couldn't go after them because I had to save the kids. They said that they were after the 'second Weasley girl', next," Harry choked out softly, tears beginning to brim at the edges of his eyes.

"Rose!" Ron gasped.

Harry nodded his head knowingly.

"What are we going to do?" James cried realizing the danger everyone was in.

"We need to devise a plan to ensure everyone's safety," Ron began, wheels already turning in his head.

"In order to keep everyone safe, I was thinking that Rose and Lily could go stay with your parents, Ron, and all the boys could stay here with you?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that would be safe for the girls to go stay with my parents, in London. Death Eaters wouldn't think to look for them there," Ron said in thought.

"Ron, I'm begging you to let Hermione come with me to solve this, she's the best person for this. Teddy will come too," Harry begged.

Ron was deep in thought. He knew that the mission Harry wanted Hermione to join was dangerous, but he also knew that Hermione was a powerful witch who could handle it.

"Ok," Ron finally agreed.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll get Ginny back," Harry promised. And when a Potter made a promise, they stuck to it.

After their talk, they sent Rose and Lily to London with their grandparents, and Hermione, Harry, and Teddy set out to find the Death Eaters and save Ginny, leaving Ron to watch James, Albus, and Hugo.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long month," Ron sighed, as he went upstairs to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Ron tossed and turned, having nightmares about what could be happening to his sister, Ginny, or what danger Hermione, Harry and Teddy could be in.

He was woken by a faint knock on the door. Although Ron could be lazy and dumbfounded sometimes, he was actually a light sleeper.

"Who's there?" Ron asked groggily.

"It's me, James," James whispered on the other side of the door, sounding embarrassed for some reason.

"James?" Ron asked confused. He wondered why James would come to his bedroom door at three o'clock in the morning. Not sure what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He slowly got up and went to open the door.

Standing in front of him was James with his head down and a deep red blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly, James threw himself at Ron, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist.

"Uncle Ron," he whimpered. "I had a nightmare."

A shiver shot up Ron's spine, with the boy's stomach pressed against groin.

"Umm..."

"Can I sleep with you?" James asked quietly, embarrassed that he was thirteen asking to sleep with his uncle because he had a night mare.

"Umm… s-sure, if th-that's what you want," Ron stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck. _Why am I acting like this_, he thought.

"Thanks Uncle Ron, you're the best," James gave his uncle one of his best, stunning smiles.

Ron stepped aside to let James in. He immediately got into Ron's king-sized, four-poster bed, snuggling under the covers.

Ron would be lying if he said that he didn't feel awkward. He had a close relationship with his nephew, seeing as he taught him how to be a good keeper for Quidditch, and everything else about the sport, things that even Harry and Ginny didn't know.

Closing and locking the door, Ron went and slide under the covers next to James.

James innocently backed up until his back was lining Ron's chest, his back-side snuggling into Ron's crotch.

Ron gasped in surprise and something else that he wasn't sure of.

"James, what are you doing?" Ron breathed hotly onto James' neck.

"Getting comfy," James said naively, snuggling himself deep into Ron's body.

Ron didn't know what was happening to him. His breath hitched, he started getting hot, and a blush crept up his face.

_What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? _Ron thought.

James' butt was firm but round and soft. His warm crack directly lined against Ron's cock through their pajamas.

"Ugh," Ron moaned with his eyes closed, as James snuggled closer, rubbing his hot ass hard into Ron's crotch.

"Are you okay, Uncle Ron?" James asked confused.

Ron gripped James' waist, instinctively, his cock beginning to harden and press into James.

"Uncle Ron?"

"Ahh," Ron groaned his breath hot on James' neck.

_What am I doing? Do I already miss Hermione that much, that I want to shag my nephew? She'd kill me if she found out. Not to mention Harry and Ginny if they found out what I was doing to their son. Ugh, gods, I can't help it, I'm so hard!_ Ron thought.

Suddenly, Ron took hold of James' hips and grinded them down into his crotch.

"Ugh," Ron moaned again, thoroughly aroused.

'Uncle Ron, what are you doing?" James asked, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry James, try not to scream," Ron whispered as he flipped James over onto his stomach and straddle his hips.

"Uncle Ron!" James yelled in a scared voice, when Ron ripped off James' shirt and his own night-clothes, except his boxers.

"I just can't resist this," Ron rasped heavily, his voice dripping with lust.

James whimpered as Ron slipped his hands under James' waistband and yanked his pajama pants down and off his legs, taking his boxers down as well. He then lifted James' hips up, so that his ass was sticking in the air.

"Uncle Ron, please…" James whispered, scared of what his uncle might do to him.

Ron grabbed James' ass cheeks, spreading them painfully wide open.

"Oh, look at that tight, pink hole," Ron said in a husky voice.

Spreading his cheeks a little bit more, Ron shoved his hot lips, moist with saliva, into James' puckered hole.

"Oh, gods!" James groaned, his hole twitching at the new sensation.

Ron then began to lick the puckered entrance with his hot, wet tongue, dipping in to taste James. The smell and taste of James' ass made Ron's cock begin to leak with precum and twitch with anticipation, inside his boxers.

After making James' hole dripping wet with his saliva, Ron took his two fingers and pushed them slowly into James, until his fingers were buried up to the knuckles.

'Ahhh! Uncle Ron!" James gasped at the intrusion, his hole beginning to violently shudder and twitch as Ron's fingertips brushed against James' prostate.

"Bloody hell, your ass is clenching around my fingers. It's so wet and tight, it feels like a hundred degrees in there!" Ron moaned.

He continued to push his fingers deeper and deeper into James.

"Uncle Ron please—ugh!" James moaned, when Ron's fingers could go no further.

Ron slowly pulled his fingers out of James, the hole tightening around Ron's fingers as they slid out.

The fingers finally came out with a wet sound, covered in saliva and James' juices. Putting the fingers to his nose, the smell aroused him even more, before he put the two fingers in his mouth and sucked the liquids off of them.

James turned his head around to watch his uncle in disbelief.

"Why?" James whispered.

"I dunno, this just feels good," Ron smirked giddily, as he pulled his green boxers down to his knees, his cock bouncing up from its restraints.

By now, Ron's cock was dripping down to his balls in precum, painfully erect.

"Are you gonna stick that inside me?" James asked in horror, looking at Ron's twitching, hard, 10-inch cock.

"Yeah," Ron answered in complete lust.

Ron spread James' ass more, becoming uncontrollably aroused by the sight of his twitching, wet hole.

Not bothering to use a condom, Ron placed the tip of his cock at James' entrance.

"Uncle Ron, pl—"

"This is gonna hurt," Ron whispered to James.

"Pl—UGH!" yelled hoarsely, as Ron grabbed his waist and forcefully shoved his 10-inch cock to the hilt, into James' ass.

"Ugh! So moist and tight!" Ron moaned.

"Ahhh," James repeatedly yelled as his uncle thrust in and out of his tight hole.

"Ahhh yeah, fuck!" Ron groaned as he continued to fuck James into the bed, faster and harder.

James could feel Ron's thick cock filling him and stretching him apart. He began to feel a tugging in his stomach until he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ahhh!" James yelled, as he came for the first time, streams of cum going all over the sheets.

James' ass tightly clenched around Ron's cock, pushing Ron over the edge.

"Ahhh fuck!" Ron yelled, brutally thrusting into James several more times, before cumming in James' ass, loads of sticky, hot cum filling James to the brim.

The room was filled with heavy panting as Ron leaned over James, trying to catch his breath.

Ron pulled out of James with a gushing, wet 'pop', cum pulsing out of James red hole, dripping onto the sheets.

After murmuring a cleaning spell, Ron pulled his boxers back up to his waist, and pulled James into him.

"Goodnight James, sweet dreams," Ron whispered to a sleeping James.

Little did Ron know, was that his nine year-old son, Hugo, was on the other side of that locked door, with fire in his eyes.

Yo readers there will definitely be more and more chapter to come! Please stay tuned and REVIEW! thx


End file.
